The present invention relates generally to wheel covers for automobiles and other vehicles, and more particularly to improved simulated wire wheel covers and wheel trim.
There has been an increased demand in recent years for ornamental and sport wheel covers and wheel trim, particularly simulated wire wheel covers. Simulated wire wheel covers offer the aesthetic appeal of wire wheels commonly used on authentic sport vehicles. Actual wire wheels, that is wheels with a plurality of individual wire spokes interspaced between the rim and hub portions, are expensive and have many disadvantages. The wire wheels are heavy, susceptible to misalignment and unbalance (for example due to impact with road obstacles), and have a tendency to become loose and thus rattle and vibrate.
Some simulated wire wheel covers and trim are in existence. These devices, however, differ structurally and in method of assembly from the present invention. The spokes of known wheel covers typically demand individual assembly and placement which is costly and time consuming. Also the great number of individual parts in these wheel covers means that they are more susceptible to becoming loose and thus producing rattling and possibly vibrations.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages of known authentic and simulated wire wheels and provides unique, beneficial and advantageous simulated wire wheel covers and wire wheel trim.
In the wheel cover of the disclosed embodiment of the present invention, three separate and distinct layers or rows of spokes are provided. The bottom or lower two rows of spokes are shorter than the third or upper row of spokes and form a criss-cross pattern. Each row of these shorter rows of spokes consists of a plurality of spoke sections, each spoke section having a plurality of spokes attached to a base member. The spoke sections of the two bottom rows are interchangeable with each other and the spokes are set at an angle to the radius of the wheel. After the bottom row of spokes is assembled on the annular outer cover element of the wheel cover, the second row of spokes is placed on top of the first row, with the spoke sections being reversed so that a criss-cross pattern of spokes is produced. The outer ends of the spokes preferably have simulated nuts thereon and are positioned in pockets or apertures in the annular outer cover element. The inner ends of each section of the short spokes are radially and circumferentially positioned and interlocked on the outer cover element.
A circular inner cover element is positioned on the wheel cover overlapping the inner ends of the two rows of spokes to hold them in place. The circular inner cover element is screwed or otherwise secured to the outer cover element.
The third or longer row of spokes also consists of a plurality of spoke sections for a minimum of expense and for ease of manufacture and assembly. Each spoke section has a plurality of spokes attached to a base member. The outer ends of the spokes preferably have simulated nuts thereon and are set in pockets or apertures in the annular outer cover element. Near the inner end of the third row of spokes, the spokes are aligned in grooves in the inner cover element.
A hub element overlays the central portion of the inner cover element and is assembled on and secured to the inner cover element. The outer edge of the hub element overlaps the third row of spokes and holds it in place. An ornamental or decorative medallion can be added to the hub element.
An annular retainer flange is secured to the outer edge of the outer cover element. The annular flange is adapted to be detachably fastened to the rim of the vehicle wheel.
The problems associated with simulated wire wheel covers and wheel trim having one or more rows of spokes are minimized by the present invention. The number of unique structural features provided by it offer a beneficial improvement in wheel covers in terms of production, assembly, cost and aesthetics. Ease of production and assembly are improved by constructing the lower rows of spokes from a plurality of equal spoke sections, each spoke section having a plurality of spokes and a base member on it. Production and assembly are also improved by constructing the two lower rows of spokes from identical and interchangeable spoke sections, the sections merely being flipped over one on top of the other to provide a criss-cross pattern of spokes. The third layer of spokes is also comprised of a plurality of equal spoke sections, each section having a certain number of spokes on it connected to a base member. Inventory of differently shaped parts is reduced.
Rattling of the wheeel cover is minimized by the present invention. The various elements of the wheel cover are secured in position such that they provide a tensioning or clamping effect on each of the rows of spokes. The bottom two layers of spokes are also radially and circumferentially interlocked in order to prevent possible movement and rattling.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following specification, claims and drawings.